parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn Lyn
' Dawn Lyn Nervik' (born January 11, 1963) is an American former child actress who acted from age 4 to 15. She is best known for her role as Dodie Douglas during the last three seasons of the sitcom My Three Sons. Her brother, Leif Garrett, is a singer and actor. Personal life Dawn Lyn Nervik was born in Los Angeles, California, to Carolyn Stellar and Rik Nervik. Her father was absent for most of her life. She and her older brother Leif Garrett began performing as child actors within a year or two of each other. She financially supported her mother and brother from 1969 until her brother's fame eclipsed hers. Career 'Child actress' Dawn Lyn started her entertainment career at age five. She first appeared as an American Indian boy in the 1967 B-grade western Cry Blood, Apache at age 4. She stated that she'd only found out that she'd played a character of the opposite sex years later. In 1969, Lyn played the character Prudence Everett in the pilot for the ABC series Nanny and the Professor, but when the television pilot did not initially sell, she was released from her contract with ABC. She was cast as Dodie Douglas on the long-running family comedy television series My Three Sons. ABC sued unsuccessfully to get Lyn to perform in Nanny and the Professor after she had already been cast for My Three Sons. After ABC's lawsuit against Lyn failed, Kim Richards was cast as Prudence Everett, although Lyn was a brunette and Richards was a blonde. Lyn remained on My Three Sons until it ended three seasons later. Later, Lyn worked steadily in her youth on many popular series like Adam-12, Emergency!, Marcus Welby, M.D., Barnaby Jones''and ''Gunsmoke. In 1971 Lyn had a major role in the western Shoot Out as Gregory Peck's character's daughter. She also appeared in movies such as the Walking Tall trilogy. (Her brother was also among the cast.) In 1973 Lyn auditioned for the role of Regan in The Exorcist, but was considered too young for the subject matter. She had a recurring role as Reagan in the 1974 NBC series Born Free. She also had a recurring role in the 1977 series The Red Hand Gang. In 1974, Lyn appeared in the cult classic Devil Times Five, where Lyn's character Moe dumps a bucket of piranhas into a bathtub to creatively kill the character Lovely, played by Lyn's mother. (In Cry Blood Apache, the cowboy played by Lyn's father murdered the character played by her mother.) As of December 2015 her last onscreen acting credit was in a 1978 episode of Wonder Woman which starred her brother as a character similar to himself, a teen pop star, and in which Lyn played a devoted fan. 'Later career' Like many petite child actors, Lyn's 4 ft 10 in (1.47 m) height began to work against her when in her teen years. She made a few appearances with Nickelodeon when the network revived the syndicated My Three Sons series. During a 1990 appearance in New York City for Nickelodeon, she was invited for an in-studio radio broadcast of The Howard Stern Show along with actress Erin Murphy (of Bewitched fame). Lyn and Murphy discussed international politics while egged on by Stern. It was Lyn's second appearance on Stern's program. While living in Avalon on Catalina Island from 1997 to 2006, Lyn performed live voice acting with the Avalon Community Theater Radio Troupe. Actor Tony Dow (of Leave It To Beaver fame) participated in an in-studio show and later appeared with Lyn at an island charity fundraiser along with his TV brother Jerry Mathers and TV mother Barbara Billingsley. Actor Johnny Whitaker, a childhood friend of Lyn's when Family Affair was being shot on the same studio lot as My Three Sons, joined her in a live broadcast of the troupe's satire of the film Pearl Harbor (2001). Gallery IMG_20191129_064254546.jpg IMG_20191129_064257220.jpg IMG_20191129_064258078.jpg IMG_20191129_064300071.jpg IMG_20191129_064306003.jpg IMG_20191129_064308536.jpg IMG_20191129_064313063.jpg IMG_20191129_064317326.jpg IMG_20191129_064318182.jpg IMG_20191129_064320919.jpg IMG_20191129_064334067.jpg IMG_20191129_064345044.jpg IMG_20191129_064416125_BURST000_COVER_TOP.jpg IMG_20191129_064416125_BURST001.jpg IMG_20191129_064419516.jpg IMG_20191129_065128004.jpg IMG_20191129_065948857.jpg IMG_20191129_070001637.jpg dl2.jpg IMG 20200113 063231.jpg IMG 20200113 063236.jpg IMG 20200113 063253.jpg IMG 20200113 063255.jpg IMG 20200113 063641.jpg IMG 20200113 064340.jpg IMG 20200113 064431.jpg Category:American expatriates in Germany Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:Living people Category:1963 births Category:American child actresses Category:People from Avalon, California Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Childs Category:Girlfriends Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Main cast Category:Actors Category:Princesses